End in Sight
by ThePagesFlyBy
Summary: Short song-fic for Lilly Hope Cullen Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This story is for Lilly Hope Cullen upon request. I hope you like it. **

**End in Sight**

"You know what Edward Cullen? I'm DONE!" She screamed at him in the middle of the hallway on a Wednesday morning at Forks High School. There were tons of students milling around watching the IT couple fight. Now, they fought all the time; always breaking up and getting back together. But this time even the other students could tell that something was different. And that something was named Lauren Mallory. Everyone knew that Lauren was the school slut, sleeping with every guy she deemed worthy. But this time she had taken it a step to far by sleeping with The Edward Cullen. And the fact that she had walked up to Bella and told her what a great lay Edward was, just added fuel to the fire.

Drama in the small town of Forks, Washington was scarce. But when something happened, especially something this big, everyone knew about it. "What makes you think that you can go around sleeping with a slut like Lauren Mallory? HUH?" A gasp from the crowed was all that could be heard after that remark. "You know what Edward; I don't need your sorry ass. If you can fuck around with whores like her then what's to stop me from sleeping around too?" Edward was seething. How DARE she insinuate that she would ever be with someone else? She was his dammit, HIS!

Many boys perked up at that one, everyone was enamored by the lovely Bella Swan. Many girls perked up as well, but at the thought that Edward would be back on the market. Edward walked up to his soon to be ex girlfriend and grabbed her under the chin. "NO!" he breathed "You are mine; no one else's. MINE do you understand?" Bella pulled her head out of his grasp screaming "Yours? YOURS? I am no ones property Edward, least of all yours. I can do whatever I damn well please. You certainly did. Maybe it's my turn to have some fun now." She knew she was provoking him and knew he had a nasty temper, but she was just so mad that she didn't care anymore.

Suddenly she was violently pushed back into the lockers behind them. His hips held her lower body in place while his hands held hers to her side. One hand came up to grab her face, much as it had done before. Then, his lips were on hers. She fought him violently before giving in to his relentlessness, but only for a second. When she had him off guard (and recovered her hands from his grasp) she pushed hard against his chest causing him to stagger backwards. "NO!" she cried "You don't get to kiss me and think that everything is all better. This is not one of those times where we kiss and make up Edward. I can't do it anymore."

The crowd was shocked, thinking as Edward had that they would make up. They were equally shocked when Bella walked away and that Edward had let her. What they didn't know was that Edward had felt Bella's pain and anguish in that kiss. He knew he had hurt her, much more than ever before. He knew that he had to let her go; give her some space. He vowed however, to prove to her that she could trust him and that he loved her in order to win her back.


	2. Chapter 2

End In Sight

***FLASHBACK* ** 8:00 am the previous day

"Bella!" I turned around at the sound of my name only to see that slut Lauren Mallory behind me. I glanced toward my locker to see if Edward was waiting for me. He wasn't there yet. Strange, he always beats me to school. I turned back to Lauren saying "What is it Lauren?" she laughed…or rather cackled in her annoyingly nasal voice. "Oh Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I finally figured out why you and Edward fight so much!" I sighed. I really had no patience for this girl. "And why is that?" I said finally, deciding to just humor her so she would leave me alone. "Well the make up sex of course! Damn that boy is talented!" I froze, thinking about what she just said paired with the look of satisfaction on her face. Glancing up at her face I saw Edward standing behind Lauren with a shocked look on his face. In that moment, I knew it was true.

"**Well, I hate to admit  
When you dropped your hook I bit it  
One look and you swept me away  
When I dug a little deeper  
It was obvious to see you're nothing more than just another pretty face  
Beauty, only skin deep  
That's all you think you need  
So typical"**

EPOV

I froze when I saw Lauren talking to Bella. The one day I'm late getting here and this happens. I knew this was only going to end one way. I don't even know why I did it. Bella and I always fight, but we always make up. Usually with some fabulous make up sex. We are both very passionate people so it is not surprising. If there is one think I'm sure of in this life it's that Bella and I belong together. However, seeing the defeated look on Bella's face made me question the reason that I slept with Lauren in the first place; of course the fact that I was drunk made it worse. I was surprised when Bella held my gaze as she said quietly and in a monotonous tone "Well Lauren. I'm happy for you. You deserve each other. I hope you're happy." I closed my eyes wishing I had never fought with Bella in the first place. Yesterday, I had gotten to her class room to walk her to the next class which we had together. I found her talking to that jerk Mike Newton. She told me that they were just talking about a project that they had to do together, but by the way he was looking at her; it was more than that.

"Bella, please" I begged "Let me explained" I was standing next to the girls now. "Edward" Bella said quietly "You have nothing to explain. If you want her, she is yours. Like I said, you deserve each other." She walked away with her head high even though I knew that she was devastated. "Bella!" I called after her. She turned around "Edward just leave me alone please."

Lauren put her hand on my shoulder and looked up at me through her eyelashes in what she assumed was a seductive look. "Now we can finally be together without her interfering." I shook her hand off violently. She had no right to touch me. "Get off of me Lauren!" I shouted "How dare you screw around with Bella! How dare you! I can promise you that what happened last night will never happen again!" I stalked off, angry and ashamed.

***END FLASHBACK***

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The song is called Drop Dead Gorgeous by Katrina Elam. Check it out. As always, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Song is "Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" by Brand New**

**Thanks to Lilly Hope Cullen for asking for this and xXSingSweetNightingaleXx for betaing and helping with the song. **

The next day dawned bright and early. Edward kept his head low as he walked from his car to the front doors of the school with his black jeans, black hoodie, and hood up with his classic Aviators on. It was a dreary, rainy day in Forks; weather that fit perfectly with his mood. He cringed when he heard the tell-tale yell of his sister Alice behind him. He had left home without her and their brother Emmett this morning, leaving them to drive on their own after picking up Jasper and Rosalie. They usually try to make a point of only using one or two of the cars in order to save gas and help the environment. After all, there is only one Earth and we are definitely ecologically friendly people.

Edward ignored Alice as he continued walking in to the building. The people around him in the halls knew things were bad in his world. Thankfully they stayed away from him and Lauren was no where to be found. He finally got to his locker and felt that maybe nothing drastic would happen today. However, a glance to his left showed him different. Bella stood with her back to the lockers with Mike Newton pressed up against her front; and it was definitely a welcome embrace.

He couldn't believe it! How dare she go running into the arms of that…that…dog! He had been after Bella forever and now of all times she goes running to him? Edward was seething mad as he watched Mike catch Bella's lips in a heated kiss. HOW DARE HE! He stormed over to the couple engaged in heavy PDA and roughly pulled Mike off of Bella. "Get your filthy paws off her dog!" Edward screamed as Mike fell to the ground. He turned to Bella, expecting to see either anger or love on her face. However, he most certainly was not expecting what he saw; her laughing. "What's so funny Bella?" Edward asked, angrier now that she was laughing at him. "You" She said matter-of-factly. "You think you have any right to do this? It's not like he was attacking me Edward." Edward was speechless as he watched the love of his life walk over to the scumbag and help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked him to which he replied that he was. With a backwards look at Edward, Bella walked away hand in hand with Mike Newton.

"_**It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room**_

_**When I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds**_

_**So call it quits, or get a grip**_

_**You say you wanted a solution; you just wanted to be missed"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

The next day dawned in much of the same fashion as the previous. The only difference with this day was that on Bella's arm was Tyler Crowley instead of Mike Newton. Edward didn't know why or how Mike had given up Bella in just a day and wanted to beat the crap out of him for doing so. However, he settled for taking a deep breath before walking in the direction of the lockers that Bella was once again leaning on while leading on her newest boy-toy.

Walking by the locker he caught Bella's eye as she was talking to Tyler. For an instance, they both froze. Bella couldn't hear what Tyler was saying and Edward didn't notice anything around him. It was as if time simply froze while they connected. Neither knew what to do as time around them continued and they became aware of their surroundings again. Then, as if nothing had happened, Edward continued walking and Bella leaned up to capture Tyler's lips in a kiss.

Unknown to Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper had seen the whole exchange.

At lunch that same day, Alice confronted her older brother. "What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded to know, knowing that in fact he wasn't thinking at all. "I don't know what to do Alice!" Edward exclaimed, hoping that his sister didn't form a plan to "help" him. However, he knew she already had and a minute later she proved him right.

"You need to talk to her Edward; you need to win her back. Take her out on a date or something and woo her." He sighed knowing that Bella was not the type to be wooed. He would think that Alice, being her best friend, would know something like that. "Alice" he said sadly "Bella is not the type to be wooed. You know that. It's not that simple with her, she's different." Alice rolled her eyes at her big brother who was in love with Bella, but had made a huge mistake with Lauren. "Edward, tell me something. Why do you love Bella?" Edward gasped "What do you mean why do I love her? How could I not? She's beautiful, confident, shy, sexy, and amazing. I love her for so many reasons; I can't even begin to name them all!"

Alice smiled "And that my dear brother" she said simply "is why you need to win her back. Tell her what you just told me, tell her that you are so so sorry for what you did and that you know you were an ass. Tell her that she has every reason to be mad at you, but that you will do whatever you can to make it up to her. Tell her today alright? I hate to see both of you so hurt and upset." She leaned over and hugged her brother tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away with her boyfriend.

Edward knew that Alice was right. He knew he had to do something about this today. He decided that after school he would go to her house and ask her to go on a walk with him. There was a meadow that they loved not far from her house.

**A/N: I don't have a song for this. Sorry. Next chapter will be the last. Sad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Final Chapter! I own nothing. And thanks again to Lilly Hope Cullen for the request!  
**

He knocked on her door, knowing that her dad wasn't home and that she would have no excuse to get out of his proposition. She opened the door with a smile, clearly expecting someone else, which fell when she realized it was him. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly. "I wanted to know if you would go for a walk with me" he answered "Maybe to the meadow?" Her face showed her surprise, shock, indecision, and distrust. It was that last one that hurt him the most. He hated that she didn't trust him anymore, but he knew that he deserved it after all the crap they had put each other through this week.

They stood there silently for a beat while Bella considered the pros and cons of going with him. Another beat passed before she agreed and closed the door behind her.

They were silent during the five minute walk to the meadow. They both knew the trail so well that Bella didn't even trip over stray rocks and roots anymore. An amazing feat for her.

A few feet later they passed through the last tree and into the meadow. Once in, they both stopped and took a deep breath as if to clear their minds and take in the peace and quiet. Bella was the first to move, going to sit in the middle of the open field. She started picking at the grass nervously. Edward came to sit next to her. He too picked at the grass and at the wildflowers growing there. Plucking one, he handed it to her as a peace offering. She took it and twirled it in her fingers before bring it up to her face to inhale it's sweet fragrance.

"So…" she said, trailing off. It was clear that neither of them really knew where to start. Edward inhaled deeply "I don't know what to tell you Bella. I have apologized over and over. I don't know how to convince you that it was a one time thing. I was drunk and you weren't there. She was and I thought that it would be something like an experiment…" She stopped him right there. "AN EXPERIMENT?" She shrieked "How do you classify you screwing Lauren as an experiment? Is that all our relationship is?" He groaned, he was doing a really crappy job at trying to explain this. "No Bella" he said, trying to fix this

"No, we are not an experiment. You know how much I love you. It's just that my dad mentioned to me that he thought we are to serious for being so young. I guess that he just got to deep into my head. And you were in Florida with your mom. I think that I wanted to prove something; to whom I'm not quite sure though. I thought that it would be ok…no. That's not true, I didn't think that it would be ok, I just wanted to make sure that we were as good together as we seem to be. I get that I screwed up big time and I will do anything to make it up to you."

Bella knew he was having a hard time explaining exactly what was going through his head. She tried to make it simpler by saying "So you just wanted to make sure I was it for you?" His eyes lit up as if she had read his mind. "Well…kinda" he admitted "I don't want you to think that I don't love you completely. But that's kinda what I was thinking. I just didn't want to say it like that. I don't even know why I let my dad get into my head like that." He was mad at himself, she knew.

She also knew what he was feeling because her own dad had made the point to her. "Charlie said the same thing" she admitted. "Maybe our dad's are conspiring against us" Edward joked with a forced laugh. "I don't think it that as much as it is wanting us not to get hurt. They just want to protect us from heartbreak. Especially Charlie; he doesn't want us to end up like him and my mom." Bella argued. Edward nodded, understanding and agreeing even though he didn't like it. "The worst part is" he said sadly "We played right into their hands. We proved them right. Or rather I did. I'm sorry Bella. I can assure you that it won't ever happen again."

Bella smiled and crawled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. All was not forgiven, but it was on its way to being so.

"**Because I, I, I am not perfect**

**But I, I, I, I know I'm worth it**

**And I, I, I gotta believe, there has to be a you**

**For every girl like me"**

**A/N: Song is Every Girl Like Me by Sugarland  
**


End file.
